Begin Again
by Kandimay Flames
Summary: {One Shot} My version of Katniss discovering her love for Peeta. Starting after the claim that two victors could be crowned.


Begin Again - Measue

"_Begin Again_

_your no calendar_

_your no concrete plan_

_Begin again_

_cuz walking outdoors only works if you shut them_

_Begin again_

_and quit looking back cuz you know where you have been_

_Begin again_

_your no calendar _

_your no concrete plan_

_begin again _

_don't waste your time_

_cuz no one's gonna tell you when"_

* * *

_Two tributes from the same district could be crowned victor._

My ears heard it, but my mind was wondering if I really heard it or if it was my imagination. It seemed unlike the capitol to crown two victors, but I didn't dwell on it.

_Peeta._

Was what my mind repeated along with _"Two victors from the same district may be crowned,"_

I looked to the sky for an announcement that a confusion has been made, but it was silent besides the sound of birds' tunes. I looked around with my bow in hand and went on my search for Peeta. I walked past tree after tree and didn't hear anything. Not even the sound of human footsteps. I was starting to give up after what seemed like hours, but then a very noticeable and familiar red spot appeared in my vision. I cautiously walked toward the tree hoping it was not a trap and brushed my fingers on it.

_Blood._

My stomach churned and I felt something make it's way up my throat, but I pushed it back. One thing I couldn't stand was showing my weakness in front of others. I put on a blank face and continued. Footstep and footstep I grew smaller and smaller and boulders could have been seen. I heard the sound of rushing water and I spotted blood on a boulder. I tried not to show my disgust for the sight of blood, but I knew I couldn't. Especially if it was Peeta's blood. I looked around in search of Peeta but I didn't see him. It entered my mind that maybe he was injuried judging by the blood. Maybe Cato did something to him or he cut himself badly escaping the tracker jackers. With that in mind I started my search again. I felt adventurous jumping from boulder to boulder. I then felt the need to call out Peeta name, because I had a feeling I was near him..

"Peeta...Peeta...Peeta" I called. I rapidly looked around while walking in circles like an idiot. I suddenly felt something grab my leg and I immediately cast my eyes downward. Beautiful ocean blue eyes stared at me and happiness expressed my features. "Oh my gosh, Peeta," I dropped to my knees beside him and lifted his upper half against me to tightly hug him. I felt warm and happy to have found him and he was safe with me.

* * *

I helped him to the stream to clean him of his amazing mud camoflauge. I discovered the hideous scar from Cato's sword. I tried to care for it, but I had no clue what I was doing. He could have blood poisoning for all I know and it'd be my fault, but one thing I knew for sure was if I didn't do anything he could maybe die from blood loss. I found a cave that seemed very reliant on hiding us and now I was settled in Peeta's arms. I felt safe here and a special warm feeling was present. We just stared at the ceiling not speaking, but thinking. I was terrified. Terrified that I wouldn't survive these games and also that I wouldn't be able to get Peeta out these games either. He didn't deserve this. He deserved to live a wonderful life with a wonderful family that he could care for. I mean he was a merchant and that was _wayyyyy_ better than the seam that I'm from, but right now he is stuck in this cave injuried not knowing if he would survive or not. He was not fit to fight and that made me feel very worried and very scared. I was beyond scared that I wouldn't make it. That I would never go home to my loving baby sister Prim anymore. I mean I wouldn't be able to win against Cato or Thresh, but that was not my biggest worry right now. Cato and Thresh would probably fight each other to death if they encountered each other. When the time comes if I had to fight either of them I would work something out, but my biggest worry was the feeling I have developed for the boy with beautiful blue eyes and irresistible to touch blonde hair.


End file.
